The combining of two or more liquids together to form a defined mixture of the constituent liquids is fundamental to many industrial processes and commercial products. This combining of liquids may be referred to as batching or blending and is common to many industrial segments including pharmaceutical products, biomedical products, food processing products, household products, personal care products, petroleum products, chemical products, and many other general industrial, commercial, and consumer liquid products.
Most typically, liquid products are made by combining relatively large quantities of each constituent. Constituent liquids are held in large tanks and are moved in correct volumetric or weight ratio into another large tank where mixing of the liquids occurs. This general process is referred to as batching.
The many drawbacks and limitations of liquids batching are well detailed and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,193 B1, column 1, line 47, to column 2, line 7. These discussions are thus incorporated into this specification by reference.
Because of the numerous and substantial shortcomings and limitations of liquid products batch processing, alternative means of liquid products manufacturing have been sought. One alternative method to batching is termed continuous steam blending.
Continuous stream blending embodies the notion of combining constituent liquids to form a liquid product only as needed or on a demand basis. Essentially, product is made only as required and at the flow rate required. The flow rate required is typically based on the demand of the liquid filling machine packaging the liquid product.
The appeal and merit of a continuous stream blending system, as distinct from a batching system, is clear. The ability to eliminate large liquid product batch preparation and holding tanks leads to a small system volume, more product compounding flexibility, faster product species turnaround, smaller and shorter practical packaging run capabilities, and a substantially lower capital asset commitment. Continuous stream blending can also yield superior product formula accuracy and quality, and can eliminate the barrier or “wall” between liquid products processing and liquid products packaging, as well as greatly reduce waste, cleanup time, and effluent volumes. Furthermore, mixing is simplified and product aging effects are largely eliminated. The real issue is how to build a continuous stream blending system with the maximum degree of accuracy, flexibility of use, and versatility of application in a broad range of commercial sectors.